Elizabeth's One Shot
by notenoughlove
Summary: Elizabeth gets a chance to rewrite a wrong from her past. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and General Hospital.


This is a one-shot. Elizabeth has hit rock bottom with Franco. She knows that she needs to give him up. He wants to live his life his own way and she is tired of trying to hold on. She has a dream that Emily tells her to let him go. If she does, she can go back and change one thing about her life that bothers her the most. This is the one thing that Elizabeth wants to change over anything else. It will start a ripple effect that will change a lot of lives. There was no Metro Court disaster so Alan is still alive. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Elizabeth Baldwin was living her life in misery. Things have never been the same since the night her best friend, Emily was killed by the Text Message Killer. This was the one thing that she would change if she could.

Elizabeth had been having the same dream for the past two weeks. She needs to let go of her husband and let him live his life. She goes to work and sees that they are about to send Franco to Shadybrook. She had already talked to her sons and Scott about her decision. They felt for her and know that she is doing the best that she can do. She calls Shady Brook and tells them that she changed her mind.

She says goodbye to her husband. She wishes him well and walks away. She then decides that she needs to take a break from General Hospital. She wants to take the boys to California to visit Robin and Patrick. She doesn't know it yet, but she was about to take a trip, but into time and not to California.

Elizabeth kisses her sons good-night and heads to bed.

Elizabeth wakes up the next morning and realizes that she is at home with Cameron and Jake. Jake is a couple of months old. She is still with Lucky, but she knows what is going to happen. She realizes that she needs to be true to herself and tell everyone how she really feels. She put everyone else first and because of that, she lost the chance to be with the one man she truly loved. She needed to talk to Jason first. She needed to tell him about how she really felt about him. She wanted to be with him with her two sons. She knew his life was hard and dangerous, but she knew he could take care of them.

She went to his penthouse with her sons. She knew it was a risk because Sam could be there, but she had to try. Elizabeth made it up to the penthouse just as Jason was coming back from a meeting. Jason was surprised to see Jake, Cam and especially their mother. She looked really good and he hoped that she was going to say that she wanted him to be a part of her life.

"I am sorry for coming here like this. Actually, if I am being truthful, I have been wanting to tell you how I feel for a very long time. I love you Jason Morgan. I have since the first time you took me for a ride on your motorcycle. I am tired of doing what everyone expects from me and laying my cards on the table. I want you to be a part of my life and my sons' lives. I know all about the danger, but I know you will be able to protect me. Jake deserves to be a part of your life. Please say you will think about it. I am going to tell Lucky that I want a divorce and that you are the father. I may need Diane because I know that he will want to take the boys from me. I will tell him the truth about Jake and that he is your son and not his. I just want you to know how I feel and that you mean the world to me."

She looked at him for a few minutes and was about to walk away. Jason grabbed her hand and turned her around. He took her into his arms and kissed her. They kissed until they both had to stop to get some air. "For the record, I love you and our sons. I want to adopt Cam and I want us to get married after you divorce Lucky. I have been in love with you since that first bike ride too. I know that it will be hard at first, but I promise that I will make it right. I know that Lucky will fight this, so I will get Diane to come over to start the paperwork. Just tell me what you want me to do."

The first thing that Jason did was get someone to watch over Elizabeth and the boys. Johnny and Francis were called back to watch over them. Jason didn't kill them like Sonny wanted him too. Jason told Sonny the truth later and Sonny apologized to them. Jason knew the best way of keeping the peace would be for Johnny and Francis to stay with Jason and not with Sonny or Carly. You need to be able to trust your bodyguards with your life and Sonny couldn't do that.

Johnny drove Elizabeth to her house with Lucky. Johnny watched the boys while she packed their things. They were able to leave before Lucky got home. When Lucky did get home, he was still using drugs and didn't even realize that his wife and boys were not there. When he woke up the next morning, he realized that they weren't there and that Liz had left him a letter. She told him that she loved Jason and was going to be with him. She also told him that Jake was Jason's son and not his. Lucky got mad and tore the house apart. He took off and found a friend who could hook him up with a lot of pain relief. He took the drugs and went back home.

Later that day, Lulu stopped by to see her brother and nephews. She saw him passed out with the drugs all around him. The house was tore up and her nephews were gone. She figured that Elizabeth must be working late and the boys were at her Grams. She tried to wake her brother up, but he kept fighting her. He even punched her. Lulu called Nikolas to tell him that there was a problem with Lucky.

Johnny went with Elizabeth to work. The boys were in daycare when Nikolas and her grandmother came to see her. Johnny watched from a distance, but when Nik got up in her face, he went over to help her out. "Elizabeth did you leave Lucky a note saying you love Jason and that he is Jake's father? Lulu read your note. Lucky is in really bad shape and even hit his sister because of you. If you left him for Jason, then I don't want to have anything to do with you or your sons."

"Grams. I did tell Lucky that in a note. I am getting a divorce from him and I am going to tell the truth about my son. Jake is Jason's son and not Lucky's. Lucky has not stopped using drugs and I can't take care of him, myself and my sons. I love Jason and he loves me. If you don't want us in your life, then I will get my things from your place and you won't have to see me again. Nik, if you feel the same way, then I guess that it will have to be alright. I am glad to see that my grandmother would rather take the side of a druggie then her own granddaughter."

Epiphany then saw Carly and Sam heading towards the nurses' hub. She knew that Elizabeth was going through the ringer already and didn't need the two of them adding to it. Epiphany took Elizabeth to the side and said that she could go home. Take care of your boys and yourself.

Elizabeth thanked her boss and headed for the locker room. Carly followed her inside and that is when Epiphany called security. Security took Carly and Sam out of the hospital. Johnny called Jason to give him a head's up in what is going on. Jason told Johnny to bring them straight to the penthouse. He was going to have a talk with his ex-girlfriend and best friend. He wanted them to know that Elizabeth came first and that was it.

Elizabeth changed who could take her sons out of daycare. Jason, Johnny and Francis were the only ones allowed to take Cameron and Jacob out of daycare. Lucky, her grams and the family were not allowed to take them out. Emily was someone she wished could stay on the list but she wasn't sure about that. She knew that she had to make amends with her before the engagement party so she could keep her safe. There were three people that she could tell. No one would believe her and she wanted to make sure that she didn't die. It didn't even matter if her best friend was still mad at her. The one thing that Elizabeth knew was she had one month to do it. Then afterwards everything would be fine. At least she hoped.

Johnny brought Elizabeth back to the penthouse. Jason had one of the guest rooms set up for Cam to sleep. Jake was in a crib in the pink room with Elizabeth. Jason stayed with her there until he got a new bed. Elizabeth did not want any reminders of Sam, Courtney or any other women. She did know that the pink room was for Brenda. She didn't have a problem with her. She knew that he did it to help her out.

They had been home maybe an hour when everyone wanted to talk to Jason. Carly, Sam, Lucky, Sonny and Diane. Jason was not ready to see all of them but he let Diane and Sonny into his home. Carly, Sam and Lucky were sent packing. Lucky knew that he had to get back at his cheating wife. He hated her so much and Sam was there to keep the hate burning.

Carly left the two of them when they decided to go to Jake's. The two of them started drinking and ended up in bed. Sam hoped to get Lucky mad enough to want to take out his cheating wife. Then she could get Jason back and hopefully with Jake. She didn't care about Cameron, but she wanted Jason's child. She felt that she deserved to be the mother of his child and not that lying bitch.

When Jason filled Sonny and Diane in everything that was going on, he felt a lot better. Jason wanted to take Elizabeth away for a while, maybe go to Italy or some tropical island. He never imagined what Elizabeth was about to tell him, but once she said it, he knew that she truly believed what she was saying.

"Jason, I am only going to be able to say this once. It is going to seem like that I am dreaming, but I have been brought back from the past and I am able to correct one thing that I prayed that I could change. I am here to try to prevent Emily from being murdered by the Text Message Killer. Diego Alcazar never died. He is here to take revenge on who tried to take him down and his family. I can tell you that he kills her at her engagement ball, but I think that we need to find him now and take care of him before he is able to do any damage. Please don't think that I am crazy. Emily is my best friend and we were devasted when she died. Shortly after that Georgie Jones was murdered because she recognized who he was. He was after Maxie and she just happened to know too much."

Jason really looked at her and knew that he needed to take care of it. The engagement party was fast upon them. Jason called Johnny and Francis to see if they could find out if Diego was truly alive.

Francis had a few friends who were tight with the Alcazars. His friend did tell him that Diego was alive and wanting to go after Sam for trying to kill him. He also wanted to hurt Sonny and Jason. Emily would make a good target for that.

Emily was not happy with Elizabeth hurting Lucky the way she did. Then she saw Lucky, high and coming down the stairs at Jake's. She knew that Elizabeth was better off with her brother. She knew that Jake was his Jason's child. You would have to just look at him and know.

Elizabeth called Emily and asked to meet her at Kelly's. The two were talking about the engagement party on Spoon Island. The two of them never knew that Diego heard everything. The good thing about Elizabeth meeting Emily at Kelly's was Johnny was watching over Elizabeth and saw Diego. He could tell that the young man wanted to be at that party. Johnny was going to make sure that Diego never made it close to Spoon Island. Johnny called Jason to tell him about spotting Diego and that the young man was spying on Emily and Elizabeth.

Jason realized how dangerous the situation was getting and that Diego needed to be taken out and soon. Diego didn't realize that he had been spotted. He saw Johnny but it didn't click in his head that he was a guard for Elizabeth. He heard enough and went to Jakes to have something to eat and going to his room there to plan.

Jason had decided that he needed to talk to his best friend and ex-girlfriend. He said that he would meet them at the Metro Court. He wanted it to be public so it wouldn't get out of control.

He was at the bar drinking a coffee when Carly came walking into her restaurant. Sam was late because she was trying to get Lucky out of bed. He needed to do something about getting a job and getting clean. She showed up a little while later. She went to give him a kiss and Jason lightly pushed her away. "Sam, I didn't come here to get you back. I am very happy with Elizabeth and our sons. I want you both to know that Elizabeth comes first. She should have been first all along, but we tried to be who everyone wanted us to be and not allow ourselves the chance to be happy. Sam, you were a mistake. I pushed Liz away and I let you in to easy. That will not happen again. Carly, you mean a lot to me, but I will not be able to get you out of all of your messes. You need your husband to do that. I am just a friend, that is all I should have been and we both would be a lot better off. I know you both want to have your say. Just know how I feel and what I can and can't do for either of you."

"Okay. I know that you have the muffin living with you, but she needs to know that I come first. I heard what you said, but you are family and she isn't. Family comes first. I know that Michael and I come first even if you don't. I will give you time to realize your mistake and I will forgive you then. Just don't take too long."

Sam laughed at Carly. "Wow! I thought I was dumb. He just said that the saintly Elizabeth will come first and we are the leftovers. I just want you to know that Lucky will get back what is his and I will help him. He deserves his boys back. I can't have children because of you, so I will take great pleasure in taking your son away from you. I know that I was just a filler in your bed, but I know that I am a little more than that to other people. Let's just see how this goes. Carly you are in for a rude awakening, but so is Jason."

Sam looks at Jason and walks out the door. Jason knew that he should have said something about Diego, but he didn't. She wanted to be on her own and helping Lucky. No one realized how close Diego was too Sam and Lucky. Just one door separated them. Diego got a kick out of the fact that no one was looking over Sam's shoulder. She had pissed off Jason and was easy prey. Diego also knew that Lucky couldn't help her any more than he could help himself. Jason did him a big favor by letting the one who tried to kill him out on her own.

Lucky had been looking for a way to get back at his soon to be ex-wife. He had Alexis as his lawyer and asked her to get custody of both children. She could tell that he wasn't really that coherent and she tried to explain that he needed to clean himself up before even thinking about trying to get custody. Sam went to plead with her mother to keep him as a client and that she would get him cleaned up and off the drugs. Alexis agreed but only until then. She would be laughed out of court if she took him as a client right then.

Emily and Elizabeth were thinking about Emily's wedding. They talked about where and when it should be. "I hate to say this, but not on Spoon Island. How about your grandmother's rose garden in the spring. It would be beautiful then. It would be like Lila was there. I am sure your mother would love to help."

"I understand. I really don't like Spoon Island. I am not even sure why I agreed to have our party there. Nothing ever good happens there. I want you to know that I am happy that you have figured out what you really want. I knew Jake was my brother's the minute he was born. I kept my mouth shut because Lucky really needed him to be his son. I think a lot of us have been wrong trying to keep the two of you together. Lucky needs to get himself better before he is in any relationship. Nikolas is not too happy about it, but he understands. I just wish everyone else would just let it go. I think the rose garden is the perfect place to get married. I know mom would love that too."

It was a week before the ball. Everything was going ahead full steam. Lucky had been served divorce papers. In the paperwork was the adoption papers for Cameron. Jason had another blood test taken of him and Jake. The results were there for the judge. The divorce would be final in a few weeks.

Diego had been watching Lucky and Sam. He knew where they went and had put something in their room so he could hear everything they said. Diego decided that he would kill Sam and make it look like Lucky did it. He knew who Lucky went to for his drugs. Diego paid extra to give Lucky something a little more so that he would hallucinate. During the episode he would kill Sam and make Lucky think that he did it.

That night Lucky took some of his drugs. Sam went downstairs to get them something to eat. Lucky came down the stairs and started fighting with Sam. He thought she was Elizabeth. He thought he was seeing Elizabeth cheating on him with Jason. He started yelling and screaming. Sam knew that she was in trouble, but she didn't know how much worse it was going to get. Sam took their food up to their room. She put it on the table and started to eat. Lucky stopped yelling long enough to eat. Sam tried to calm him down and that just made Lucky madder. Diego realized that Lucky might actually kill Sam without letting him put a hand on her. He realized that it was alright as long as she was dead.

Lucky wanted to have sex with his wife. He saw Sam, but she just looked like Elizabeth to him. He started to cry and ask why she would leave him for Jason. Sam had to get out of there. She saw his gun and knew that it was going to be him or her. Lucky grabbed Sam and tore off her clothes. He tried to have sex with her, but things weren't working for him. Sam knew that she had to get him off of her so she could get his gun. Sam pushed him with all her strength. He fell off the bed and hit his head. Sam went to grab Lucky's gun. She got a hold of it when Lucky came too.

Lucky tried to go after her but couldn't. Sam shot Lucky killing him instantly. She then took off down the stairs. Coleman saw her and call 911. EMTs and police were called to the scene. Sam was able to explain what happened. Mac ran upstairs and saw that Lucky was dead. The room was tore up and drugs were everywhere. Sam was able to get her clothes and try to find another place to stay for the night.

Nik had a hard time losing his brother, but he knew that drugs killed him. Lucky had never been himself since Helena brainwashed him. He tried and was succeeding until he started doing drugs. There was no coming back and he knew that it was unfair for him to blame Elizabeth for his brother's death. Nik felt that Sam was at fault because she kept on egging him on about Jake and Elizabeth. She wanted Jason and Jake. She didn't care if she destroyed Lucky and Elizabeth. They meant nothing to her. She was a con through and through, nothing was going to change her from expecting to get everything she wanted. When she didn't get it, she was a danger to everyone who got in her way.

Diego knew that he was going to be busy at the Black and White Ball. He just hoped he could get accomplished what he wanted too before anyone figured him out. Liz knew that she had to keep an eye out on Emily. Jason was going to have Johnny and Francis keep an eye on Emily and Elizabeth. Jason was going to watch out for Diego and Anthony. Elizabeth did tell him about the second menace of the night.

Emily and Nik were upset about Lucky's death. Nik wanted to blame Elizabeth, but Emily set him straight on that. It was Lucky's fault for his drug problem and no one else's. Elizabeth should not have to throw away her life to take care of her drug addicted husband.

Nik had the money and he could get him the help that he needed but he kept putting it on his best friend. He apologized to Elizabeth. Elizabeth was going to the island early to help Emily get ready. She was helping get Francis and Johnny on the island. Jason was going to be going when everyone else was there.

Sam was going to spy on Elizabeth and Jason. She didn't realize that she would have been safer staying back on the mainland. The night was just starting and there were going to be a few surprises.

The first thing that Jason decided to do was go after Anthony Zacchara. He had Spinelli help him find the madman before he had a chance to hurt anyone. Spinelli was also going to the party that night. He wanted to be part of something that didn't happen every day.

Spinelli helped Jason get the right coordinates as to where the old man was hiding. Anthony had already taken off so Jason decided to get ready for the party. He got on board for the first trip of the night to the Black and White Ball. He got on the island and went up to find his girlfriend and sister.

Johnny saw Jason first and told him where they were and they were fine. Jason told Johnny that he didn't see Anthony so he must be hiding so he can get on the island. Francis is in the room with the Liz and Emily. He laughed at their stories about when they were first friends.

Liz was happy that Johnny and Francis were watching over Emily and herself. Liz told Em that she was staying by her side the entire night. She wanted to make sure that her best friend was safe.

A few hours later, the storm came up and everyone was trapped on the island. The lights went out and everything was turned into chaos. Elizabeth remembered this part and made sure that the candles and flashlights were easy to get too. Soon the house was filled with candlelight. It was a truly beautiful sight, but also surreal. Too many things could go wrong in the dark.

Diego saw Emily, but she was never alone. He decided to turn to another target. Sam was her own worst enemy. She started drinking. When she had enough liquid courage, she started to spout out that Elizabeth Webber was the worst person in the world. She loved Jason, but he never loved her. He used her because Elizabeth didn't want the bad parts of Jason's life to touch her children. She called Elizabeth a hypocrite. Then she saw Jason dancing with Liz. She went to break the two of them up. She pushed Liz and then Liz punched her with everything she had. Sam went across the room. A man in a mask grabbed Sam and pulled her away. Diego was able to find a room and brought her in there. He tied her up and tried to figure out what he wanted to do with her.

Jason saw Sonny and the two took off after Sam. When they realized that she was probably in one of the many bedrooms, they decided that they needed more people to find her. Sam came too and heard them right outside the door she was behind. Diego heard them too and knew that if he was going to do anything, it had to be now when he heard the two of them leave.

Diego untied Sam and used the rope to strangle her. She put up a good fight but Diego was stronger and he wanted her gone more than the fight she had left in her since Jason dumped her.

Diego then left the room unlocked for someone to find her. He then knew that he needed to go after either Carly, Emily or Elizabeth. He had a feeling that they knew he was around but not how. He thought they all thought he was dead. He didn't have time to play any more games so he decided that he would go after the first one out of the three of them he saw unprotected.

Everyone in the house started looking for Sam. Carly found her and screamed. Sonny ran behind and saw that someone had strangled Sam. They still hadn't found the man with the mask and until then, no one was safe. The storm was getting really bad and there were a few people who quickly realized something was wrong and tried to get help.

Port Charles Police Department couldn't get any boats to help them until the storm had passed. He told them to hold tight and stay in groups. Johnny Zacchara had sneaked onto the island to keep an eye on his father. He knew that Anthony had went there and he was afraid for his girlfriend, Lulu. Johnny saw Lulu and told him about his father being there. Spinelli heard Johnny and went to tell Jason. Jason knew that Anthony was there too. Emily, Elizabeth, Robin stayed together to keep each other company and safe. Elizabeth needed to use the bathroom, but didn't want Emily alone. "Hey, I need to use the rest room. The two of you stay there. I have my flashlight and I will be right back unless the two of you want to go too."

Emily hadn't seen Nik in a while and was worried. Robin was not in a good mood since Patrick brought a date with him. The two of them let Elizabeth go by herself and went to get a couple more drinks.

Elizabeth made it out of the restroom when Anthony Zacchara grabbed her. He brought her up on the roof and started talking about his dead wife. Elizabeth remembered what happened here and didn't want Jason to get involved, but she didn't want to die either. The two of them saved themselves and Anthony ended up fall into the water below, but somehow made to safety.

Jason saw Emily and Robin, but Elizabeth was not there. He remembered what Liz had told him about the parapet and Anthony. He went up there and knew that the timing had to be just right, or the two of them would be dead.

"Look who has come to save his girlfriend. How sweet is this? Jason, I am not sure if your friend has been truly introduced to me yet. Elizabeth, I am Anthony Zacchara. I know that you are wondering why you are here. I want to see how much the two of you love each other. If Jason loves you, he will jump to his death and you may go free. If he doesn't then I will push you off too your death. It is pretty easy decision to make."

"What if we both love each other. Do we both get to live or do you kill both of us anyway. My life means nothing without Elizabeth in it. I love her with everything in me. She is my light."

Elizabeth looked at Jason. She knew that he loved her, but she never really heard him say it the way he just did. The tears started to flow, but she knew that she needed him to know how she felt about him. "Jason, you will always have my heart. I love you and our sons more than anyone else. If anything happens just remember that and take care of our boys."

That was when Jason and Elizabeth made their move. Elizabeth jumped back onto the roof and Jason did at the same time knocking Anthony down. Jason grabbed his gun while Elizabeth kicked Anthony's gun away. Anthony did jump off the ledge and his body was never found.

Elizabeth knew that there wasn't much time before Diego was to get at Emily. They went back into the mansion and found Emily and Nik together. Elizabeth told Emily about Anthony Zacchara. Everyone was relieved about that. Johnny O'Brien and Francis had been busy taking care of Zacchara's men. Jason could see that Nik was a bit off and that scared him a bit. Emily and Elizabeth stayed together talking about wedding plans. Elizabeth told Emily that she would be happy when the sun finally came up. It would be a long time before she would ever want to go to Spoon Island again.

Diego was able to escape without hurting anyone else. He was happy about killing Sam and that Anthony was trying to kill half the guests. Now he could leave and no one would think it was him. He was going back to South America and regroup. When he came back to Port Charles, he was going to have his own army so they could destroy the ones that hurt him and his family.

The morning had arrived and Emily was still alive. Elizabeth got her wish and then some. Alexis was sad about Sam, but everyone believed that it was Anthony who killed her. No one tried to find someone else. It was an open and shut case.

Nik and Emily were married in Lila's rose garden that May. Jason and Elizabeth were married in the fall in the rose garden. Nik bought a new home and sold Spoon Island. The person who bought it turned it into a resort. The place was cursed and the owner ended up leaving it alone.

Jason and Elizabeth moved to Italy so Elizabeth could get away from her bad memories of Port Charles. She had always wanted to go there and paint. They bought a vineyard and lived close to Max and Milo's family. Johnny and Francis went with them. Sonny was not happy for him to leave but he understood. The five families gave Jason their blessings and the Giambettis' had them under their protection.

Spinelli moved to Italy too and helped his best friend. Georgie moved there too and told Spinelli how she felt about him. The text message killer had only one kill to his credit, but that was the one he truly wanted. He stayed in South America and left Jason and his family alone.

Nik and Emily moved to Greece when Elizabeth moved to Italy. The two best friends saw each other a couple times a month. Nik and Emily were blessed with twin boys first. A few years later they had a little girl who looked just like her momma.

Elizabeth and Jason had one more child, a little girl named Isabella, or "Bella". There was no mind mapping and Jason was able to find Andrew Cain and bring him to meet his family. Alan was able to know both of his sons.


End file.
